thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Leafwhisker
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Hunger Games Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Sup? sup? Feels like being anonymous 00:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) i'll probably sick with taht title then. Bard eric 22:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) cool, you changed the background Bard eric 17:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) have you come back? Veni, Vidi, Vado 19:35, October 29, 2010 (UTC) awesome!!! Veni, Vidi, Vado 16:34, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Newbie Hi I'm kinda new here and I'm wondering what you guys do here on this wikia. I've seen character pages and people's own Games, and it seems like fun. Thanks in advance! Sounds awesome THANKS!! :D *~Silver Aqua~* 22:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) So i basically create characters and make up my own games and talk in first person about what its like being reaped and fighting and all that. The Downfall of Panem? Hey, I was just wondering if you could review my fanfiction, The Downfall of Panem. It's only ever been reviewed once before and I want to know what other people's opinions are. SalemtheCruel 13:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Expanding Community Hey Leaf, my name is Josh. I'm probably gonna be on this wiki a lot, and I have a suggestion. I think we should get more people to join the wiki! I already made a blog on one, telling people to come here. Im probably going to do it with Percy Jackson Fanfiction too. And also check my story every once in a while. Thanks :D D'agostinoΦΩΨ 05:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you still doing anything with this? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 21:11, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi. :) - This User is in Team Peeta Well, Hi There! Hi! Have I seen you from another wiki? ;) Whatever, anyways, I was wondering if this wiki's still active or has it been left and abandoned in shambles? I wanted to come and help out if it's any worth :P InSpeck -Talk Page- 18:28, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I think we need to improve the Main Page. Do you have any ideas? InSpeck -Talk Page- YOLO 16:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I'm creating a sandbox for myself and on it, I'm going to put my suggestion for what the main page would look like. I'll show you once I'm done. InSpeck -Talk Page- YOLO 18:06, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, here is my sandbox: User:InSpeck/Sandbox. Click it and you can see my suggestion for the main page. What do you think? Is there anything that's missing/need to be taken out? InSpeck -Talk Page- YOLO 20:11, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. There are certain sections that need to be filled out for later like all the Featured "" and the portal pictures. I'll also start working on the Author's Guide, which is like a Getting Started guide, etc. InSpeck -Talk Page- YOLO 20:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello Leafwhisker. I reccomend something. 1.A new backround page. 2. Adding chatborads. Thank you. Rukia359 11:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Rukia359 Hey, i joined Seeker Fanfiction Wiki, can you come back on and write some Seeker fanfics? Please. Tigerfoot 23:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 19,2012 Wordmark A while ago, I made a wordmark for the wiki. Here's what it looks like: It's got the word "Fanfiction" in it, unlike the current one the wiki has. So, what do ya think? :D InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- I haven't been on wikis for a while, so I just saw your message. Anyways, sure thing, I'd love to help :)? InSpeck -Message- 16:35, November 25, 2012 (UTC)